Susceptible to Charm
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: When Mao straps Almaz down to experiment on him, many interesting reactions result.


**MazxMao While this is set the first night after Almaz was enslaved and his title taken, some of the dialogue from Almaz might be more suitable for a later setting.**

**Summary: When Mao straps Almaz down to experiment on him, many interesting reactions result.**

(-)

"Well, Hero, now that you're my slave, I have a few experiments to try. I don't have many demons-in-training under my command. And none are so tempting a specimen as you." Mao said the first night that Almaz stayed in his room. He had made Almaz his slave earlier, but now that Almaz asked where he would be staying, Mao couldn't resist tying him down to the lab table in one corner of his bedroom.

"Um, Mao, what do you mean by 'tempting'?" Almaz asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"You're naked. Do the math. I'm going to examine you." Mao said, sounding perfectly calm and matter-of-fact.

Almaz closed his eyes. "Mao, please, don't do this."

"Quiet, slave! I wish to begin my examination now."

Mao began in the middle of Almaz. He pressed a finger lightly on Almaz's stomach, and the cool, smooth flesh there twitched as the muscles beneath contracted. "You're very tense, Hero. Why so nervous?" There was a taunting edge to Mao's question, and Almaz didn't answer.

He moved his finger from the navel upward to the sternum, and a tremor moved through Almaz. Deciding not to comment on this, Mao moved his finger sideways until he hit Almaz's nipple. Almaz flinched like he had been hit. "Hero, you aren't very brave. Come on, comment. Join in my examination. Help me learn about you."

Almaz shivered. "Mao, please, just let me go." His voice was strained.

"What are you resisting, Hero?"

"Nothing." Almaz insisted.

"If you feel like commenting, do so." Mao said simply.

Mao spread his hands over Almaz's chest. Then he aligned his thumbs to press both of Almaz's nipples at once. There was a repressed grunt from Almaz. "Hero, you are reacting very well. You seem to be sensitive."

Almaz whimpered then, and Mao took in a new development. "What's happening to you, Hero?"

"Nothing." Almaz whispered. "I don't like this. Let me go."

Mao's attention had moved from Almaz's chest to his pelvis. A certain rigidity was beginning to form in the male appendage there. "Oh my. Could this be 'arousal'? I had wondered what this would look like."

"You've never been aroused?" Almaz asked.

"Don't be stupid. I've locked my heart away too much for that to happen."

"Then why should my arousal interest you, Mao?"

"Because you are reacting to my examination in such a way. I don't understand why."

Almaz didn't offer an opinion. So Mao just ran a finger along the firming length of Almaz's penis. Almaz cried out as he shuddered. "Oh, that sped up the reaction. How fascinating."

Almaz was now even more erect, and as he watched Mao watch him, he became fully firm and Mao looked very interested. "Did you like me watching? Or was it something you control?"

"If I could control it, it wouldn't be happening, now would it?" Almaz asked, sounding a little bitter.

"It wouldn't?"

"No! I don't want this."

Mao's curiousity was overpowering his calm observation. "Hero, you are starting to leak." he noted, a small smile curving his lips as he ran his finger along the liquid oozing from Almaz.

Almaz bit back a whimper, but not entirely. Mao smoothed the tip of Almaz's penis with the strange substance, and Almaz cried out, despite himself. "Oh, Mao!"

The sound of Almaz crying his name out like that made heat blossom inside of Mao. It was strange and sudden, but not unpleasant. In fact, it was a very nice heat that made Mao feel good. "Well, Hero, this is proving...interesting indeed. I don't believed I've enjoyed an examination this much ever before."

"Mao, stop. I want to leave."

That made Mao annoyed. "No. I'm fascinated. Stop trying to ruin my enjoyment."

"Enjoyment? Mao, you really like making me aroused and eager?" Almaz asked, and there was a bitter triumph and challenge to it.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because what you're doing makes me feel good. I thought demons didn't like to do that."

"You feel...good?"

"Of course. What, you thought this hurt?"

"Maybe." Mao said, sounding stung.

"Oh, Mao, you don't understand at all, do you?" Almaz asked, and it was almost pitying.

Mao felt a searing anger bubble up inside him, different from the earlier pleasant heat. "Don't you condescend to me! You are my slave, and you are far beneath me!"

"I'm just saying that you're missing out on something good." Almaz said, though he had flinched at Mao's outburst.

"Demons don't like good things!"

"Even what makes _you_ feel good?" Almaz asked.

"Why would your pleasure make me feel pleasure?" Mao asked haughtily.

"Because that's how it works, between people, at least. If I'm feeling good, you like it, therefore it makes you feel good."

Mao's anger fizzled out, to be replaced with a larger burst of the pleasant heat. It was starting to gain a focus, and Mao felt a reaction in his own pelvic area. His confusion must have showed on his face, because Almaz looked interested. "Are you feeling it?"

"Of course not! Don't be stupid!" Mao was raising his voice, but there was no bite to it. In fact, Almaz thought it sounded more panicked than angry.

"Let my hands go, Mao. I'll help you. We can...do things together." Almaz said gently, and there was an alluring promise to it.

"That's a trick. I won't let you go, you'll just run or attack me."

"I promise I won't, Mao. Just let my hands go. Then if my feet are still locked down, you can just move out of my reach if you don't like what I do."

Mao considered, then slowly reached into his pocket for a key. He unlocked the steel binding Almaz's hands, then quickly put the key away. Almaz just rubbed his wrists. No assault, no scrambling for freedom. "Okay, Mao, come closer to me."

"No." Mao said flatly, and Almaz heard the fear in him.

"Your pants are looking tight." Almaz pointed out. "You're really getting excited."

"No."

"Mao, just let me kiss you."

Mao felt his face burn. "You expect me to let you kiss me? You're my slave!"

"Well, as your slave, can't I do you the service of making you feel good?"

"That's not what kissing does."

"It can be, depending on things. Why not try it?" Almaz said coaxingly, and he saw Mao waver.

Taking a step closer, Mao looked wary and uncertain. Almaz slowly reached up to him, making sure his movements were not sudden. He gently pulled Mao down to him and kissed him. Mao shivered as their lips met, and Almaz pressed in harder. His own arousal was leaking generously, and Mao was shifting his hips in discomfort.

"It hurts." Mao mumbled when they broke apart. "It feels good, but it's painful."

"Unzip your pants at least. Your erection needs a bit more room." Almaz explained.

Hesitantly, Mao unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, exposing the tip of his erection and some of the length. He was breathing more heavily, and he reached down to touch himself. When he touched the tip, he whimpered and drew his hand back. "This is strange." Mao said.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"No! It's too sensitive, you'll hurt it!"

"Then touch it yourself. You should know what you want."

"But..."

"Mao, just tell me what you want. I'll help you."

Mao frowned stubbornly. He said nothing. Almaz reached towards him again, still slowly so he didn't startle Mao, and he tugged Mao's pants down further. He saw Mao's pale ass and felt compelled. He stroked its curve from the side, and Mao tensed. The first blossom of liquid started at the tip of Mao's erection, and Almaz wanted to be inside this all of a sudden very vulnerable demon.

"Mao..." Almaz intoned coaxingly. He knew he had to go about this carefully, or Mao would reflexively kill him, no doubt.

Mao didn't meet Almaz's eyes anymore. He was watching the fairly rapid rise and fall of Almaz's pale chest. He noted that he was breathing more heavily too. "Almaz, why is this happening? I've locked my heart away too much for this to be real."

He sounded so vulnerable as he asked that Almaz felt pity for Mao. He had been raised to believe that feelings were a weakness. Now he didn't know how to handle them. "Mao, let me go and we can do this someplace comfortable for both of us. Like your bed."

Mao didn't hesitate this time. He unlocked Almaz's feet, and to Almaz's amazement, he picked up his slave and carried him to the bed. He was even gentle as he deposited Almaz on the comfortable black comforter. "Thank you, Mao."

Mao flinched like he had been slapped. "Don't thank me."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

"Shut up, Mao." Almaz tried, and Mao's eyes grew wide. He didn't say anything more, however.

"Come on, take your clothes off."

Mao obediently removed his pants, underwear, and shirt, and Almaz noted that Mao's erection was leaking more steadily now that Almaz was dominating him. "Do you like to be ordered?" Almaz asked.

Frowning, Mao just narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Mao, lay down." Almaz ordered.

Mao climbed onto the bed and lay down in the middle. "Okay, I'm going to touch you. I won't be rough until you need it."

"What?" Mao asked, finally speaking.

"You'll know." And Almaz then gently wrapped his hand around Mao's erection. Mao shivered and whined. Slowly running his thumb over the tip, Almaz grinned down at Mao. "You're much more attractive when you're vulnerable." He couldn't have gotten a better response if he had stabbed Mao. Mao sat up and scrambled back from Almaz, wincing with a yelp as Almaz's grip took a second to release.

"Slave! You tricked me! No one touches me! **No one**!" Mao was clearly panicked as much as outraged.

Almaz was calm. "So you didn't like me touching you?"

The question caught Mao off guard. "Of-of course not!"

"So you wouldn't react if I touched you again?" Almaz asked.

Mao flinched. "It doesn't matter, because you won't be."

"You did like it. You just don't like that you liked it."

"Shut up! You're just a slave, why would I let you touch me?"

"Because you're not satisfied yet." Almaz said simply. "You still need your release."

Mao's eyes narrowed. "Why would I let you touch me?" he repeated.

"It's what you want. Can you feel the blood pulsing through you, so hot and rhythmic? Maybe you can imagine what my hands might feel like, caressing you everywhere, even places you haven't touched." Mao shivered as Almaz continued, "Your body is begging you to let me touch you. I know it is. Why not listen?"

"Because you're a servant, a slave. I cannot give you power over me."

Almaz paused at the absolute determination, and the hint of fear, in Mao's voice. "Then why don't you try touching me?" he suggested.

"What?" Mao blinked.

"My body is begging me, too. I'd happily give you control over my pleasure. Don't you want to hold power over my satisfaction?" Almaz asked.

"Yes." Mao replied, almost automatically. "I'm a demon. I want all the power I can get."

Almaz considered his next words carefully. If he didn't give this the right angle, this could become very cruel and devolve into sadism. "Then you should make me climax. You'll control what stimulation I receive to make me come."

"You mean, I can touch you however I want?" Mao asked. Then uncertainty crossed his face. "I don't know how to touch."

"I can talk you through it. You'll be able to tell what I like, just by my reactions, too."

Mao's eyes went glossy for a moment, then he nodded. "I'll take this power you offer."

Almaz lay back then, his head near the footboard of Mao's bed. "It's your decision."

Mao hesitated, then tried mimicking what Almaz had attempted to do to him. Unfortunately, he didn't know to be as gentle as Almaz had been, and gripped Almaz's erection too tightly. Almaz yelped. "Careful!"

Mao's hand let go and drew back like it had been burned. His cheeks were red, but he looked angry. "It was your idea! And you gave me the power!"

Almaz took a moment to recover, then said, "You have to be gentle, Mao. You have to control your power. The lightest of your touches give me pleasure. You have to be gentle."

Mao looked thoughtful, then reached forward to rub his index over Almaz's jugular, where he could feel Almaz's pulse rapidly thumping. Almaz arched his neck into the touch, slightly. Mao frowned, then took Almaz's hand and rubbed at his wrist's pulse. Almaz hummed lightly in response.

"You really do respond well." Mao noted. He seemed calmer now that he was in control and had an idea of what to do. "Is this a natural response to such stimulation, or is this new?"

Almaz blushed now. "It's the first time it's happened to me, but I think it would depend on the individual."

Mao's eyes fell to Almaz's neglected erection, filing the data he had just obtained away for later analysis. He gently grasped Almaz this time, and ran his thumb over the bottom edge of Almaz's head. Almaz whimpered. "Please."

Mao shivered at the word and slowly started to rub Almaz in his grasp. Almaz groaned and pushed himself up into Mao's grip. "The mighty Hero likes the touch of the Overlord's son?" Mao asked, feeling a little intoxicated by his power, and therefore inclined to gloat.

Almaz moaned, the sound making Mao want to rub his own neglected arousal. "Oh, yes, Mao." It made Mao wonder what could make him so honest and desperate, what had made him give Mao so much control over his body. "Mao, please, go faster, harder." Almaz pleaded, almost a whine of desperation.

Mao obliged, and Almaz cried out at Mao's newfound intensity and vigor. Mao's glasses were fogging over and he was smiling the way he did when he was excited at the prospect of a new experiment. He looked so aroused and excited-and somehow innocently curious-that Almaz found himself just watching Mao as he arched his back in pleasure, groaning.

It was when he felt Mao starting to rub his own erection on Almaz's thigh that Almaz felt himself grow very close. For some reason, Mao's neediness was getting him off. Mao rubbed himself faster, and his penis slipped onto Almaz's anus. The slight pressure was what sent Almaz over the edge. He shook and rocked into Mao's hand, spurting seed as he cried out.

When he slumped onto the bed, Mao looked very surprised and curious. "All this stuff came out." he said simply, examining his hand which had the sperm on it carefully. Then he looked at Almaz. He was so content-looking, so utterly satiated and serene. What the hell could have caused that perfect bliss?

And Mao was getting very uncomfortable with his erection neglection. He was afraid to touch it, afraid to let Almaz touch it, but it was demanding attention. "Mao?" Almaz asked, sitting up. He had noticed Mao's discomfort and obvious indecision. "I'll touch you, if you want." he offered quietly.

"Almaz, I-I'm nervous." Mao said quietly, and he sounded and looked as vulnerable as Almaz had ever witnessed.

"About what?"

"I don't know about this. I haven't studied or researched the optimal methods of achieving this utter contentment that you had, and I don't know what I should do." Mao admitted.

"Would you trust me, please?" Almaz asked. "If you don't like what I do, I'll stop. I give you my word as a Hero."

"You're a demon-in-training. Your word as a Hero means nothing." Mao pointed out.

Almaz frowned at him, and Mao looked away. "Mao, I'll just do what you did to me. I'll touch you, I'll do my best not to get too rough, and I'll get you to climax. You'll like it."

Mao looked into Almaz's eyes, then nodded. Almaz didn't say anything more, just slowly reached for Mao's erection. Mao's eyes closed tightly and he was shaking almost imperceptibly. Almaz rubbed the bottom of Mao's erection with his palm, doing that for a few seconds before he added his fingers in a light grip. Mao groaned loudly. Almaz held Mao's length in his hand and started to stroke slowly.

"Almaz!" Mao whined. Almaz took that as a cue to increase speed and pressure. He couldn't help the little excited jump his stomach did when Mao was saying his name like _that_.

Mao cried out as Almaz stepped up his attention and and when Almaz lightly stroked over Mao's anus (thinking of the effect it had had on him), Mao inhaled sharply and came. He nearly vibrated with the intensity of it, and he let out a strangled, startled cry as his back bowed. When he stopped climaxing and slumped down, he quietly asked, "What?"

"What what?" Almaz asked.

"What was that for? Why touch me there?" Mao demanded, still bossy, even when exhausted.

"Because it's a sensitive area. There are other things you can do with it too." Almaz said, trying to lure Mao into asking for more information.

"What kind of things?" Mao demanded.

"Things that will make you climax again."

"What kind of things?" Mao repeated.

Almaz considered the best way to get Mao under him, rather than vice-versa. "I don't know, you probably wouldn't be interested in learning about _this_ kind of thing."

Mao frowned, irritated. "I am so! Teach me right this instant, slave!"

Fighting a grin (that was just _too_ perfect), Almaz tried to look reluctant. "Maybe we should just forget about it."

Mao may have been ignorant about the topic, but he wasn't quite _that_ stupid. "You were eager enough a minute ago. What changed?" he asked, suspicion lacing his tone.

Almaz decided to step back, knowing that Mao smelled a rat. "I just understand that you aren't quite comfortable with this area yet."

Mao rolled his eyes. "I never will be if I don't immerse myself in the subject matter. How else would I have gotten comfortable to the idea of being a Hero to defeat my father?"

"So you'll let me show you?" Almaz asked. That had played out to his advantage after all.

Mao didn't answer for a few long moments. "I s-suppose." he said, not sounding certain. He was blushing and biting his lip, and the vulnerability and fear he was projecting were pushing all of Almaz's chivalry buttons.

Almaz knew he needed to go slowly, to make Mao comfortable with what he was doing. "It's just like I'm experimenting on you, Mao. Don't you like experiments?"

"Yes." Mao said quietly, almost like it was a forbidden secret.

"Alright then. Just stay on your back and give me feedback." Almaz said, keeping his voice as soothing and calm as possible. Inside, his heart was racing at the prospect of exerting any kind of dominance over the Overlord's son. No. Over _Mao_.

He started by hovering over Mao's face and staring into his eyes. Almaz's breathing was uneven, and when he didn't quickly move his eyes from Mao's, Mao's eyes widened, and his breathing got correspondingly rougher. The longer the contact continued, the more uncomfortable -and gradually eager- Mao looked. When Almaz saw the eagerness, he leaned in and kissed Mao. Mao was very receptive, and his lips felt too soft, too feminine, to belong to such a boy. A small smile curved Almaz's lips when he slipped his tongue into Mao's mouth and elicited a surprised gasp.

Almaz pulled away and kissed Mao's cheek, his jaw, under his chin, down his neck and to the junction of his shoulder. Not quickly, either, but slowly pressing harder in firm kisses, occasionally slipping his tongue out to taste Mao's skin. When he lapped at Mao's pulse point, Mao groaned and protested, "Almaz, I need more."

"Too slow?" Almaz asked. "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and eager."

"I ache." Mao said simply, and there was a whine to the statement.

So Almaz nodded and went to concentrate closer to Mao's physical focus. But he couldn't start with his erection, so he began at Mao's knees, kissing the inside of his left knee and moving up his thigh. When he reached the juncture of the hip, he licked a little and Mao nearly vibrated with the intensity of his need.

A finger slipped up against Mao's anus, putting gentle pressure on the puckered opening. "Almaz." Mao groaned. "Stop teasing."

"Are you sure?" Almaz asked. "It will hurt at first."

Mao tried to look determined rather than afraid. "Demons don't fear pain."

Almaz looked around for some lubricant, and found some lotion in the nightstand beside Mao's bed. Since Mao hadn't done this before, he could only assume the demon was meticulous about skincare. He squeezed lotion out onto his fingers and pushed his index finger into Mao. Mao arched off the bed and cried, "Oh! Why are you putting that in there?"

"Because if I don't, it'll hurt a lot more when I put myself in." Almaz said. Mao's eyes widened and he sat up a bit to look at Almaz's cock. Almaz considered that Mao would probably get offended and superior now, and he should have just ignored his chivalrous instincts and pushed in.

Mao licked his lips, then said, "D-Demons don't fear pain. Continue the experiment."

Almaz's stomach gave a little flip of excitement and he pushed another finger into Mao, more determined than before to make sure Mao enjoyed this. Mao trembled and stayed silent, but when Almaz inserted the third finger, he cried out and his hips convulsed upward.

"Are you okay?" Almaz asked, concerned.

"Are you crazy?" Mao replied, breathless. "Of course I'm okay! This feels amazing!"

Almaz's eyebrows went up and he added in a fourth finger. Mao was practically sucking them in. "Almaz, put it in already. I wanna see what your dick will feel like."

Unable to believe Mao's enthusiasm and lack of pain, Almaz removed his fingers and rubbed lotion onto his length. He spread Mao's legs further and aligned himself, then drove himself home. Mao screamed.

Almaz panted as Mao squeezed him and almost seemed to be trying to milk him already. "Almaz, you feel incredible. How are you doing this?"

"I think it's you." Almaz replied. "Human guys tend to need time to adjust, but your ass is eating me up so hungrily." He thrust once to prove a point, and Mao cried out and arched into the sensation.

"Why is it me?" Mao asked, almost whining as Almaz didn't continue thrusting.

"I don't know. Does it matter? It feels good, right?"

"Yesss..." Mao hissed as he pulled himself back and then pushed Almaz into him again.

Almaz grinned and began thrusting. "Are you that eager for me, Mao?"

"Yes." Mao panted. "You feel so good inside me. I want more of you inside me."

"I'm thrusting to the hilt." Almaz told him. "And your ass is trying to swallow me whole."

Mao wrapped his legs around Almaz's waist and started meeting his thrusts. Amaz kissed Mao, slipping his tongue in and his hands went to fondle Mao's nipples. Mao eagerly received it all, greedily devouring Amaz's mouth as well. Almaz had to pull himself away to get air.

"I never would have guessed it would be so good to make love to you." Almaz whispered into Mao's ear as he gently stroked up and down his side.

"Don't call it love-making! That's perverse!" Mao objected, though he was groaning.

"But you squeeze me so tightly when I say we're making love-oh, there you go again."

Mao blushed and bit his lip and his eyes shut like he couldn't take any more, so Almaz stepped up his thrusts, going harder and faster and making Mao cry desperately, trembling and begging incoherently for more. He also started stroking Mao, enjoying the almost prayer-like pleas that elicited from the normally stubborn demon.

"You'll have to let me make love you you again." Almaz asserted, panting.

Mao arched and came, and he squeezed Almaz so tightly it almost hurt. But Almaz thrust twice more into the delicious tightness before he climaxed, spilling hot seed into Mao and eliciting more pleasured groans.

Almaz pulled out and collapsed, deliriously blissful. He pulled Mao to him and kissed him gently, like a lover would. Mao returned it for a moment or two before he pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Cut that out." he grumbled, turning away from Almaz.

Stabbing pains started in his chest as Almaz said, "That wasn't what you said before."

"Foolish human. I only said those things to encourage you." Mao said. He still wouldn't look at Almaz.

"I don't believe you." Almaz said, trying to sound convinced and not heartbroken. He just met Mao, why did this hurt so much?

"Then you're monumentally naive." Mao said. "Now get out, Slave. Your chambers are across the hall from mine."

Almaz collected his clothing silently and put it on, wondering why, if he was the one convincing Mao to let him do it, he felt used?

(-)

Almaz looked over his shoulder all the way to the Heart Bank, making sure Mao wasn't around to see him. He approached the banker and asked, "Can I do a survey or something of Mao's heart, even though I can't go in? There's something I want to know."

She looked puzzled and said, "But you have full access, Mr. Almaz. Your clearance came in two days ago."

Almaz blinked, bewildered. Maybe Mao had changed his mind after Almaz had left. Almaz had avoided Mao for two days, but maybe Mao was wanting to apologize and-

"Slave!" Mao's outraged screech hit Almaz like a baseball bat, knocking him over in the process.

Almaz got up, still shaking in surprise, and Mao was standing in front of him. "Where have you been? You're a terrible slave; you have work to do!"

He dragged Almaz away by the back of his collar, like one might pick up a kitten. As Almaz watched the Banker, she gave him a knowing smile and winked.

(-)

**A slightly ambiguous ending, but it isn't hard to draw conclusions from it. And to any who might say Mao was super OOC during sex and possibly the whole fic, I wanted Mao to act differently as he let Almaz through his defenses. And I decided that whatever type of demon Mao might be, that type was highly predisposed to receiving anal sex. XD**


End file.
